All's Fair in Love and War
by Elhini Prime
Summary: We Are Warriors oneshot, It's Valentine's Day and Arthur and Cira are planning to spend it together like always...but this time, it's not just those two sweethearts that are getting together for the holiday.


**So I wanted to do a Valentine's Day special and who better to do it with than our (as of now) only pairing?**

All's Fair In Love and War

 _"Tell me again,_ what _exactly is the significance of this holiday?"_

Arthur gave a sigh as he shrugged on his coat and grabbed a present wrapped in bright scarlet paper and adorned with a silvery bow. There days where he almost regretted becoming a Chosen. The Artisan of War was, surprisingly, _very_ curious and asked almost incessant questions. But, then again, Pantheon came from a society that wasn't as technologically advanced as say Piltover or Zaun. A lot of the customs and things on Earth still baffled him.

"It's a holiday that celebrates love," Arthur explained as he grabbed a bigger container and carried both gift box and bigger box out to his truck, "It's where two people celebrate being in each other's lives…for others its what they call 'Singles Awareness Day' because they have no partner to share it with,"

 _"So there's no fighting on this day,"_

"Well…there'd probably be _some_ but for the most part it's playful banter," Arthur shrugged, "Thank _God_ I had your help here…"

 _"Not my fault you burn water,"_ Pantheon chuckled, _"Though how you even do_ that _surprises me,"_

"I'm glaring at you," Arthur growled, turning the key and glaring up at the car roof, "I hope you realize that,"

 _"I do…but I don't care,"_ the Champion laughed, _"Now, let's go and see our Suns,"_

"I won't argue with you there," Arthur smiled, casting a look at the small box, "I just hope she likes it,"

 _"They will, we picked it, didn't we?"_

* * *

"You seem nervous," Cira remarked, her pale hands stopping from wrapping a small gift and placing themselves around her chin, "Care to tell me why?"

It took a few seconds, but a soft, warm voice answered.

 _"I've been with you for a little over two years now, we've gone through two of these 'Valentine Days' together…"_ the Radiant Dawn started, _"But this is a first…"_

"You're nervous about Panth, aren't you?"

 _"…Maybe,"_

Cira laughed, shaking her head as she got up from her desk and sat on top of it.

"Leona, I thought we got over this…he's going to love you no matter what, he even _said_ it for crying out loud!" the Chosen reminded her Champion, "He doesn't care that you're not really you anymore, he cares that your soul has still stayed the same though all this craziness,"

 _"And now that soul is two,"_ Leona teased.

"So is his," Cira returned, "We're in this together, just _trust_ me. Ok?"

 _"…Alright,"_ Leona agreed as Cira turned back to the present and continued wrapping it as her eyes lit upon the Valentines Day card they'd received from Cira's mother, _"I thought Valentine Day was to celebrate couples?"_

"It is," Cira replied, "But sometimes families celebrate it too…especially if that family member is far away, just like couples,"

 _"Like you and Arthur,"_

Cira's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Yeah, like us," she murmured.

Arthur had transferred to a different university the current semester because he'd missed one too many days and the university took his scholarships. Riot had tried to intervene on the Chosen's behalf…but they couldn't do anything really because _technically_ Chosens didn't exist. Even the people of Valoran had no idea they did. Just the Champions because they were the ones Choosing, a handful of Summoners because they had to deal with the Chosens, and a few people at Riot because they were the ones paying for the Chosens' operations and living costs. That was the best part of being Chosen in Cira's opinion. Her family would be taken care of for the rest of their days. Granted, they couldn't buy a Ferrari and a house in the South of France…but they'd live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

 _"I know you're upset,"_ Leona soothed, _"But, you still get to see each other. Before Pantheon Chose Arthur, I couldn't see him until we were summoned to the Rift,"_

"True,"

Leona was about to continue, when Cira's phone chimed, making Leona grumble as the noise had startled her and making Cira laugh as she picked it up.

"Arthur's waiting downstairs," she smiled, picking up the finished present and grabbing her coat before heading out the door towards the staircase.

She opened the stairwell door just to see Arthur leaning on the railing next to the ground level stairs, smiling as he caught sight of her in her red dress and silver finery.

"You look beautiful," Arthur smiled before his eyes flashed gold and he gently took Cira's hand, kissing it, "Both of you, my Lady,"

Cira's eyes flashed gold and Leona shook her head.

"You've been taking lessons from Arthur," the Radiant Dawn laughed, "You're both, as she said, 'flirts'!"

Pantheon gave a low laugh before presenting a single red rose to his childhood friend.

"For you," he said with a slight bow, making Leona smile as she took it.

"It's beautiful, Pa- _Arthur_ ," Leona corrected, seeing some other students milling about, "Are we ready?"

"Very," Pantheon nodded as his eyes flashed back to blue and Leona's did the same.

Arthur took Cira's hand and the two walked out of the building towards Arthur's truck.

"So, where are we going?" Cira asked as she got in, cradling her gift to her chest as Arthur slid into the driver's seat.

"It's a surprise," he replied with a wry grin, "Trust me, Ci, it'll be ok. You'll like it,"

Cira closed an eye, but didn't argue.

* * *

He wasn't lying. He drove to the downtown area and stopped in front of an Olive Garden. Arthur never was into Italian food…but Cira loved it, it was her favorite place to eat even though neither of them had gone together. She smiled as he helped her out of the truck and walked her inside, his hand never leaving hers.

"Save some room for later," he instructed, "There's something after this,"

Leona was fascinated by the Italian cuisine, although…she _did_ have a few words when she found out that the appetizer she liked so much was called _calamari_ and she happened to ask Cira what _calamari_ meant…

Arthur and Pantheon nearly choked at the look of revulsion on the Radiant Dawn's face, but it immediately disappeared as Cira took control and continued eating, wincing every so often as Leona protested in outrage.

After dinner, Arthur took Cira to a movie. It'd been the fourth time Cira'd seen the new _Star Wars_ movie (Arthur's fifth)…but she loved it just the same as she had the first time. Both of them _almost_ regretted it as Leona and Pantheon voiced _multiple_ questions about the franchise. But, they chalked it up to meaning they'd have to watch the whole franchise again…something neither Chosen had a problem with.

At the end of the night, the two returned to the dormitory and exchanged their gifts. Cira didn't have a roommate this year, so the little room was quiet and dark. She smiled as she handed Arthur his and as he opened it, revealing a small pocket knife. His had broken the night he'd been Chosen and he'd been too busy to get a new one.

He handed Cira hers and she opened the little box, a brilliant smile lighting up her face as she pulled a little teddy bear out of the wrapping. She noticed it had a little button on its paw and she pressed it, only for the music box-like tune of _'You Are My Sunshine'_ to come tinkling from the stuffed animal. She hugged him, her warmth and inner light surging brightly, making the dimly lit room brighter.

"Thank you," she whispered, only for him to grin again.

"Not done yet," he told her.

"What are you, Santa?" she teased as Arthur picked up the bigger box and set it on the desk.

"This one's for all of us," came the reply as he opened up the box, revealing a cake of sorts.

"You had help," Cira grinned, "'Cause I know you can't cook,"

Arthur gave a shrug and a wry grin.

"Guess he's not just the Artisan of _War_ ," Arthur replied, making Cira grin as she got some plates, forks and a knife.

They cut the cake into parts and slid it on the plates. Cira gave an impish grin, swiping some of the icing with her finger, and tapping her icing-laden finger on Arthur's nose, laughing as she did. Arthur gave a grin as well and flicked some icing all over his girlfriend, making her give a squeal of indignation and proceed to smash a handful of cake into Arthur's face.

"Ok! Ok! You win!" he cried around a mouthful of cake as he got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself off while Cira continued to laugh.

She took a few bites of the cake, giving a contented hum as she savored the taste.

"He's good," she murmured.

 _"He always said he wanted to be a baker,"_ Leona chuckled, _"You think he would if he weren't any good?"_

"True," Cira nodded as Arthur came back out and sat down, picking up his plate and fork…only to realize Cira was staring.

"What?" he asked.

"You've still got some icing on your face," she smiled.

"Huh? Where?" Arthur asked, wiping his face.

"Right…here," Cira told him, kissing him on the lips for a good long while before pulling back, "There, got it,"

"Yeah, but you've got some on you," Arthur returned, kissing her cheek before kissing her lips as well.

When they broke apart they both started laughing.

"I don't think we're going to get to eat any of that cake, are we?" Cira asked.

"Hmmm…doesn't look like it," Arthur chuckled.

And they kissed once again

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
